


A Tale To Cling To

by MissAllySwan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Big Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, One Shot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Robb comforts his brother during a scary time. Fluffy One-Shot.
Relationships: Rickon Stark & Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Tale To Cling To

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of its characters.**

* * *

Robb looked down at his pants leg as he found it feeling heavier than had a moment ago. He noticed his youngest brother, Rickon, clinging to him tightly as if his life depended on it. This had been the third time. He began to wail louder and continued to do so even after Robb had kneeled down to be at eye level with the six year old.

"It's going to be alright."

"Is Bran going to die?" Little Rickon asked as the tears streamed down his cheeks and the droplets went onto the older Stark's boot.

"No," Robb shook his hand. It had been touch and go for a while, but now Bran seemed to be out of the woods as far as his life was concerned. "I promise you, he is going to wake up."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Don't go!" Rickon began to wail again. "Everyone's going." In the last day, there had been a lot of change. Their father was planning to leave to serve King Robert and Jon was leaving for the wall as well. That along with the situation with Bran was enough to send the young boy into a fit.

"I'm not going anywhere," Robb did have duties to fulfil at the castle in his father's absence, but he couldn't ignore his brother's cries. Especially while his mother insisted on staying by Bran's bedside. He had tried to convince her once already that she needed to be here for the youngest, but it didn't seem to get through. And the second attempt on his life shortly after did not help matters. So it was on him to comfort his brother. "I promise."

Rickon let go of his leg and allowed the older Stark to bring him into his arms. He put his head on Robb's shoulder and he carried him inside to their courters. "How about a quick story?"

"Yeah!" Robb smiled when the thought of it seemed to bring the smile back to his little brother's face. "A new one?"

"If that is what you want." Robb sat down and Rickon curled up next to him, laying his head against Robb's chest. He put his hand on his head as he tried to think of a way to start this brand new tale.

"Make it a good one."

Robb smiled slightly. "Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Lewin, there was a brave knight named Rickard who was protector of all the realms…"

"All the realms?!"

Robb nodded. "One day, one of Rickard's fellow nights went missing in battle." He cleared his throat, an attempt at giving himself an extra moment to gather material. "Though the commander thought it would be best to give it a day or two for the knight's return, Rickard knew his brother must be in trouble. So he sought out on a search…"

"Did he find him?" Rickon asked.

"You should let me finish." Robb winked and then Rickon put a hand over his mouth, letting Robb finish the storytelling. "He went on a journey that took hours, but he eventually found his fellow knight. Rickard watched from his horse at the top of a great hill as his knight fought against a mighty dragon."

"A dragon?!" Rickon exclaimed.

"From a far, Rickard could tell that Brandon was losing the battle; he was injured." Robb explained. "Rickard was not going to sit around and wait for the dragon to finish him off, so he charged in on the horse and he drew his sword and he managed to struck the dragon through his eye, killing the beast." Robb made movements with his hands so his little brother could get a visual. "As the dragon dropped in defeat, the knight Brandon did as well, from his injuries."

"But…I thought he saved him?"

"The knight was greatly injured. But Rickard managed to get him back to his kingdom and to the healers just in the nick of time."

"He saved him?"

Robb nodded. "The brave knight stayed by his bed side for days until he woke up. And when the knight woke up, he asked 'why did he do that?' Rickard hadn't have known he would have been able to kill the beast."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Because you would have done it for me'."

"What happened next?"

Robb had to think for a moment for something to add on. "Well, eventually the knight heeled and against they would fight side by side in battle. Though nothing seemed to match the battle against the great dragon." Robb scratched his head.

"Is that really how you kill a dragon?" Rickon asked.

"I don't know," Robb shrugged. There hadn't been a dragon seen in thousands of years. "It's just a story."

"I like that story." Rickon smiled. "Can I tell it to Bran when he wakes up?"

"I think he would like that." Robb nodded. He hoped that would be something that could cheer him up because he knew once Bran found out that he would never walk again, he was going to need some cheering up.


End file.
